narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Mikoto Uchiha
was a jōnin from Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. Background After marrying Fugaku Uchiha, she settled down to become a housewife, raising their two sons Itachi and Sasuke. Just before her good friend Kushina Uzumaki gave birth, she met up with her while walking through the streets and introduced Sasuke to her and Biwako Sarutobi. When Biwako noted that they had named him after the Third Hokage's father, Mikoto explained that it was so that he would grow up to be just as strong a shinobi as his namesake. She agreed with Kushina's hopes that their sons would become friends, and when Kushina asked whether or not childbirth was painful, Mikoto laughed, having found the one thing that Kushina was seemingly afraid of.Naruto chapter 500, pages 10-11 From this conversation, she is one of the few to be aware of Naruto's identity as Minato and Kushina's son. During the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's Attack, Itachi noted that she and Fugaku weren't at home before the beast struck.Naruto chapter 502, page 2 In Itachi Shinden: Book of Bright Light, Mikoto returned home during the attack and was relieved to find that Itachi and Sasuke were unharmed. Immediately after arriving, rubble from the Nine-Tails' attack was launched in their direction. In an instant, Itachi instinctively destroyed the rubble to save Sasuke and Mikoto, surprising her with his display of strength. In the anime, after the Nine-Tails was stopped, Mikoto went to the hospital to check on Kushina's newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki, greatly saddened by the loss of her dear friend.Naruto: Shippūden episode 358 When the downfall of the clan was being carried out, Itachi confronted her and Fugaku, having left them until last. She knelt down beside her husband, putting up no resistance. When their son tried to explain himself, she simply told him that she understood before allowing a distraught Itachi to kill them.Naruto chapter 590, page 13 This would later prompt Sasuke to want to avenge her death along with that of the rest of the clan's. Personality Mikoto was a very gentle and kind woman, but could also be stern and strict when she needed to be, as seen when Itachi came back from the Academy and she told Sasuke that he could not play because he had homework. She loved her sons deeply and knew how to help them with their problems. Mikoto cared for and also held high respect for her husband as well and understood the importance of his position as the Uchiha clan leader and was a dutiful and loyal wife to him. She also gave Sasuke advice and tried to reassure him about his brother, Itachi. She was a very good mother, seeing as how Sasuke was able to talk to her better than his father. At one point, in order to cheer Sasuke up, she says that when she and Fugaku are sometimes alone, Sasuke is all he talked about. Although she was Itachi's mother, she, like other clan members, grew suspicious of his strange behaviour toward the end, but regardless of that, she still cared deeply about her eldest son, offering comforting words before allowing herself and her husband to be killed by Itachi himself. Appearance Mikoto was a fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron normally worn over it. Back when Sasuke was only an infant, she wore a brown blouse similar to the purple one she wore, a dark purple skirt, blue shinobi sandals and the bangs on either side of her face were shown to be considerably longer. Abilities While little is known of her career as a kunoichi, while she was on active duty, she held the rank of jōnin, a testament to her great skills. In the anime, she offered to help Sasuke with his shuriken training, which could imply that she was competent with shurikenjutsu.Naruto episode 84 Trivia * means "precious" and "nobility" and is used as a title for Japanese gods. ** Mikoto's name was possibly inspired by Susanoo-no-Mikoto, the Shinto god of storms. ** In the character introduction of the Viz Media translation of volume 25, instead of the name "Mikoto," she is simply credited as "Sasuke's Mother". * Studio Pierrot draws Mikoto as 167.3 cm as shown in her new Settei, on her last meeting with Kushina. Quotes * (To Sasuke) "That's not it… Your father is the representative of the whole clan… If the clan is in a bad position, he must protect it. Itachi is the older of the two of you… The job of looking after the clan must be left to him… Your father is the supervisor of that job so that's probably why he pays more attention to your brother… But the conversations in here alone… When your father talks to me, he only talks about you… and because of that… he's always awkward with you."Naruto chapter 224, pages 4-5 * (To Kushina and Biwako about Sasuke's name) "Yes. So he grows up to be a strong, splendid shinobi."Naruto chapter 500, page 11 * (Last words to Itachi) "We already know… Itachi."Naruto chapter 590 References de:Mikoto Uchiha es:Mikoto Uchiha id:Mikoto Uchiha ru:Микото Учиха